The In-Between and Aftermath of The Bastard's Love
by Echelon8394
Summary: some scene of in-between and the aftermath of my very first fanfic - The Bastard's Love. Enjoy! :) (mostly it's Jon/OC [Kia], some Joffrey/Margaery, some Robb/Jeyne, some Theon/Sansa)
1. Joffrey Hill

**(Joffrey/Margaery Tyrell, Jon/OC, Viserys/OC, featuring Luna and a new character)**

How Joffrey Redeem His Place Back in Court – Part 1

Joffrey sat in his room, staring to nothingness. For many moons, he thought about his life. He was not the son of Robert Baratheon, he was the byproduct of his mother and uncle's incest relationship, including Myrcella and Tommen. How disgusting, he thought. He understood the Targaryen, but when it had happened to yourself, it doesn't actually bode you well, right?

He saw how Westeros was growing well under the rule of King Jon Snow of House Targaryen, alongside his queen, Kia Eis of Ice Nation, who used to be Joffrey's queen until he realized that she was better off to Jon because at that time, he was the old Joffrey, cruel, cold-hearted and selfish. Next to Jon, was his uncle, Prince Viserys Targaryen III with his wife, the XII Rounin, Lara-Ann Rae and Luna Xero, King Jon's godmother and the XIII Rounin; the Rare Gem Amethyst. He wanted to help, but how in the world people would accept him after all he had done?

He paced around. He wanted to return to Westeros, but he would need to redeem himself. He wanted to redeem the House of Lannister just as how Tyrion is currently doing by being the strategist in King Jon's army. By birth, he is Joffrey Baratheon, but by rights, he is to be named Joffrey Hill for he is a bastard born. He didn't want to be confined here like a criminal when he had done nothing wrong. His mother and uncle…, or father should be blamed, especially his mother. She had created a monster within him – a monster Joffrey wished to eliminate.

The Casterly Rock is now under his uncle – Lord Tyrion Lannister's command. Even though he was born in a wedlock, he was considered a bastard because of he's dwarf and he had caused his mother's death. Joffrey's grandfather, Tywin had despised his youngest son, though Jaime had loved Tyrion as a brother should. Joffrey wanted to change. He didn't want to be the old him – the one that ran back under his mother's skirts when trouble arise and a big bully.

One day, his uncle Lord Tyrion returned to Casterly Rock on a monthly visit, to see how Westerlands were doing. Joffrey took the chance and went to see him at the library. Before he entered, the young Tommen grabbed his tunic. Lately, he had been nice to his siblings, though Myrcella and Tommen thought it was odd, but after a while, they had accepted the change in Joffrey. "Are you going away, Joff?", asked Tommen. "Maybe I will or maybe I won't. That decision will be made by our uncle", said Joffrey. "If you are going, can you bring me and Cella with you? I don't want to stay here", said Tommen.

"If I bring the two of you, then who will stay as the representative of House Lannister?", said Joffrey. "But I hate it here! I miss King's Landing! I'm not guilty of anything, so why should I stay in this prison?!", said Tommen, angrily. For a 10 year old, he can think maturely than others at his age. "I'll try to talk to uncle and if he agrees, he'll take the three of us, but I will not make any promises", said Joffrey. Tommen sighed and agreed before leaving to his room.

Joffrey knocked and heard Tyrion gave permission to enter. "Joffrey, my nephew, I haven't seen you in a while", said Tyrion. "My Lord Tyrion", said Joffrey as he curtsied to his uncle. "Bah, push over all courtesies and formalities. This is not King's Landing", said Tyrion, "So, I hear you come with a wish. Let's hear it out". "I…, I want to leave Casterly Rock", said Joffrey. Tyrion straightened his back from the cushion of his chair and stared at Joffrey. After a silent moment, Tyrion asked, "Why in the name of seven gods would you want to leave? Where would you go, dear nephew?". "I want to go to King's Landing. I want to prove myself. I want to change. I don't want to stay here like a convict. I want to be free", said Joffrey.

"Do you think you will be free once you arrive in King's Landings? You do know your mother", said Tyrion. "I don't care, uncle! I will defend myself, though I'm not much good in swords. I don't want to be stuck here. I want to prove myself worthy! King Jon himself said I could", said Joffrey. "Yes, I know that. His Grace did discussed with me of this matter", said Tyrion. Joffrey thought it was hope. "Personally, I told him you can return once you have changed, but how do I know that you are no longer the old Joffrey? The one that I used to slap for being such an imcompetent, insolent little boy?", asked Tyrion. "I'll do anything…. Anything that can get me out of this place!", said Joffrey, with confidence.

"Alright then, he'll head out in a week. Prepare whatever that it is necessary", said Tyrion. Before he could resume his duty into looking at the Westerland's progress, Joffrey made another request. "Could I take my siblings with me? I think they don't deserve to be punished as well", asked Joffrey. Tyrion thought for a while before nodding. He could sense the slight change because old Joffrey was usually selfish, unlike the one that is standing in front of him. "Thank you, uncle. Thank you so much!", said Joffrey before leaving the library.

Tommen and Myrcella beamed with happiness when they heard the news. Next week, Joffrey was already on top of his horse when Jaime Lannister came out. Tyrion acknowledge his brother's presence and asked, "Where's my sister?". "She refused to leave her room. She said she is not feeling well", said Jaime. Joffrey and Cersei had a row last night. She had called him a traitor for leaving to King's Landing with Tyrion, but Joffrey retaliated back, "YOU WERE THE TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR KING! FOR WHAT?! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER! I have all rights to live how I want to and this is my decision whether you like it or not. I will swear my fealty to both Westeros and Winterfell, no longer to you. I will clean all your sins and purify House Lannister. I will leave for my own sake; for Myrcella and Tommen's sakes". Joffrey will never regret his decision.

Jaime approached his son, but Joffrey pretended to not notice. "I know I have wronged you in so many ways, but know that I love you. You are my son, though I wish it was not this way. I love you, Joffrey, as I love Myrcella and Tommen. Here…", said Jaime as he placed a sword at Joffrey's saddle, "I had this made special for you. It's light and perfect for your height and build. I don't expect you to love me back, but all I ask is for you to be true to yourself". Joffrey turned to Jaime and nodded. "I will…, father", said Joffrey. Jaime smiled and waved them off as Tyrion, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen left for King's Landing.

(Meanwhile)

Viserys was waking up from his nap with little Ella when Lara came in with a news. "Did you hear, my love, that Lord Tyrion is bringing his nephews and niece along to live here?", said Lara as she sat next to Viserys. Lara is with child and expected to give birth within two moons. "One of them is Joffrey, the one thought to be the Usurper's son, but instead was the incestuous child of the queen and her twin, right?", asked Viserys and Lara nodded. "Jon did say about wanting the House Lannister to redeem themselves", said Viserys. "Perhaps they will", said Lara.

That evening, as Lara, Ella and Kia, who recently gave birth to her first son, Arial Rickard Snow, have their little tea party, Jon and Viserys sat at the council room. After the council left the two of them, Viserys asked his nephew, "Do you think Joffrey Baratheon should be forgiven and given a redemption?". "Perhaps, if he proves himself worthy", said Jon, "Do you think he shouldn't be given a second chance?". Jon knew Viserys still hold a grudge because Jaime was the reason that House Targaryen fall at the first place.

"He's the son of Kingslayer, the man who murdered my father, your father and you half-siblings and my mother. If you're wondering if I'm worried, I'm EXTREMELY worry", said Viserys. Jon chuckled and said, "Relax, uncle. He's unlike Kingslayer and perhaps with our guidance, he'll change for the better. If not, you know it is punishable by death for traitors". "If he does commit treason, I will burn him alive", said Viserys. "Until then, I will see if he has made some changes", said Jon.

After a few days, Tyrion and the entourage arrived. Tyrion walked to the Iron Throne with Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen at his back. "Lord Tyrion, I presumed The Westerland are faring well?", said Jon. "All's well as always, Your Grace", said Tyrion as he curtsied a bow, "Allow me to introduce my nephews and niece – Joffrey Hill, Myrcella Hill and Tommen Hill". "Hill?", said Viserys, curiously. "Bastards bear the name Hill in The Westerland, Your Grace", said Joffrey, head bowed down. He was ashamed of his status. Being a bastard is one thing, but being a product of an incestuous relationship is another.

"Welcome to King's Landing then. I'm sure Lord Tyrion will find some work for you to do, Joff. As for Myrcella, Queen Kia will be happy to have a new handmaiden. Tommen, I believe the library here at the Red Keep will be better than at Casterly Rock", said Jon. "I will serve and do as I told", said Joffrey. "A handmaiden, Your Grace? Don't you think I'm a little bit young?", asked Myrcella. "Oh nonsense, my dear", said Kia as she held little Arial in her arms, "Besides, you'll learn a thing or two and I do wish for you to be welcomed. Can't put you at the stables or with the master-of-arms now can we?". Myrcella beamed a smile and gave a polite bow to the queen.

As the ladies headed out to the garden for tea, Tommen headed out with the master for a lesson while Joffrey and Tyrion rode out with Viserys, Jon and the Kingsguard to oversee the trading. Tyrion had explained about politics, trading and so on their way to King's Landing. Joffrey haven't paid much attention to other things, but trading caught his attention. "Lord Tyrion, the reports on Westeros trading this month, if you please?", asked Jon. Tyrion began explaining with Joffrey listening and paid attention.

"What say you, Lord Hill?", asked Viserys to Joffrey. Jon eyed his uncle before rolling his eyes. "The trading is growing well under Lord Tyrion's watch and will continue to grow well, Your Grace", said Joffrey. "Should we make any improvement, Joff?", asked Tyrion. He wanted to test Joffrey and see if any of his lectures were worth it. "Maybe with slightly lower tax on certain aspects, such as foods or cloth, perhaps we could make more out of it and have greater outcome?", said Joffrey, hoping he didn't say anything wrong.

Jon and Viserys looked at Joffrey; then looked at each other. "It could work", said Viserys as he rubbed his stubble chin. "Lord Tyrion, could you see to Joffrey's statement and make whatever arrangement you deem it is necessary", Jon ordered. "Absolutely, Your Grace", said Tyrion. He held out his thumb up, signaling a good job to Joffrey and the young boy smiled with triumph.

That night, as the council, Jon, Viserys, Tyrion and Joffrey were having a discussion, Ser Lancel Lannister burst in. "What is the meaning of this, Lannister?!", yelled Viserys, but Jon held a hand to his uncle's shoulder to calm him down. "I request a private audience with Your Graces and Lord Tyrion. I have something important to discuss…, regarding Casterly Rock", said Ser Lancel.

Jon dismissed the council, except for Joffrey. "Speak, Ser Lancel", said Jon. "I was wandering in the castle of Casterly Rock when I overheard a disturbing conversation of Cersei and Tywin", said Ser Lancel. Tywin was stripped of his title and all was given to Tyrion. "What disturbing things that my father and sister were discussing about, dear cousin?", asked Tyrion. "About overthrowing King Jon from the Iron Throne", said Ser Lancel. "How dare they?! Is it not better that my nephew had spared their lives and this is how they repay him?!", said Viserys, angrily.

"That's why she called me a traitor…", said Joffrey. "Why would you be a traitor, Joffrey? Unless…", said Tyrion as he thought for a while. "Unless they want to use you to get to the Iron Throne", said Jon. Joffrey covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Was my brother involved?", asked Tyrion. "No, cousin, Jaime is making the habit of spending time at the local tavern every night even when you father forbid him", said Ser Lancel.

"But we don't have enough evidence to convict them", said Tyrion, "I know my sister and she is good in this game". "I'll go", said Joffrey. Everyone looked at him curiously. "I'll go back to Casterly Rock and gather the evidence that you need. Give me time, Your Grace", said Joffrey. "And how do we know you will not double cross us?", asked Viserys. "Send someone you trust. Someone you know that can get anything done should I decide to betray you", said Joffrey. Jon thought for a moment before whispering at Ser Lancel. Ser Lancel nodded and left the room.

Later, Ser Lancel came back with a knight with a hound helm. A knight Joffrey knew so well. "Joff, I'm sure you know who this is?", asked Jon. "I do, Your Grace and quite frankly, I wasn't nice to him back then", said Joffrey. "Lord Hill, may I present Ser Sandor Clegane, one of the members of my Kingsguard. Ser Sandor, this is Joffrey Hill", said Jon, re-introducing the two of them. Ser Sandor gave a courtesy bow and said, "Your Grace summon me?". "I have given Joffrey a task. Tywin and Cersei Lannister have made plans to overthrow me from my seat at Iron Throne. Joffrey will go to quietly collect the evidences of their upcoming betrayal. Should he decide to betray me, your job is to eliminate him and Cersei and Tywin. Can you do that?", said Jon. "You can count on me, Your Grace", said Ser Sandor.

"Ser Lancel, I ask for two men. Where's the other one?", asked Jon. "He was writing a letter to Lady Xero. He said he will be here in a moment", said Ser Lancel. Then, black mist came swirling around before it revealed a young man, a year or two older than Joffrey. "Joff, I would like you to meet Serafiem or Seraf for short. He's Lady Luna's son", said Jon. "I didn't know Lady Luna have a son", said Joffrey. "I was kept hidden at Ice for my safety and I will only travel to Winterfell from time to time. Water dragons have this…, so-called 'sacred power' where whatever water we touch can heal anything in the world. Water dragons are very rare to be found and it is said that they have extinct", said Seraf. "Yet, here you are", said Joffrey.

"Looks like I'm probably the only one left. Maybe there are others…, who knows?", said Seraf. "Seraf, you are to go with Joffrey to find the evidence of the treacherous Tywin and Cersei to take over the Iron Throne. I want you to be invisible. Obviously, Cersei and Tywin would not show it in front of Joffrey, but behind our backs they would. Can you do that?", asked Jon. "Do you doubt me, brother?", asked Seraf back. "You know I don't, but I'm worried", said Jon. "Just make sure you come home safe or we'll be roast for dinner", said Viserys. "Your Grace, you know Lady Lara would never let that happen", said Seraf. "True to that", said Viserys with a chuckle.

"The three of you will move out next week. Is that clear?", asked Jon. "Aye-aye, Your Grace", said Seraf. "Do you need me to be there, Your Grace?", asked Tyrion. "That will be your decision to make, Lord Tyrion", said Jon and Tyrion nodded. This was it, his chance to prove of his worthiness.


	2. Not a Stark, but no longer a Greyjoy

How Theon Change His Mind before Conquering Winterfell

**(Theon/Sansa – Luna discovered it first)**

They rejected Robb's proposal to fight against Joffrey's army. Theon knew how much Kia meant to Jon, to the Starks, to Winterfell. Kia was nice to him all the time, even when he gave sarcastic and cynical remarks, but he is a Greyjoy. He had been in Winterfell long enough that he was more to the North than Pyke Islands. Even he was humiliated by his own sister.

That night, Luna came and sat with him by the shore. "They rejected the proposal and they plan to ravage the North", said Theon as he threw a stone into the ocean. "I know. What do you think? Follow Robb's order or to prove to your father that you are still a Greyjoy despite that you have lived in Winterfell half of your life?", asked Luna. Theon threw another stone into the sea and asked, "Is that a trick question?".

"It is only a trick when your heart is confused, Theon", said Luna. She hardly goes by his first name; it was usually 'Greyjoy' or 'Squiddy' or 'Squid'. Theon threw a few more stones until Luna asked him again, "Isn't that disrespectful to the Drowned God? Throwing stones at his sacred sea?". "I don't even know what to believe in anymore. Robb trusts me, but he said I'm not a Stark. Of course I'm not a Stark, I'm a Greyjoy and now my father said I'm otherwise", said Theon.

"Both of them are right", said Luna and Theon gave her a confusing look. "You are not a Stark, but you are no longer a Greyjoy. You have lived with the Starks most of your life. You are no longer a kraken, my dear, but a wolf. Like Joffrey who thinks himself a stag, but he will forever remain a lion. I asked Robb about you one day and do you know what he told me? He said, 'Ma, Theon is a Greyjoy, but after knowing him for so long, growing beside him, I felt as if he's not a kraken. He's a strong wolf. One that will always be loyal to his pack. Should Iron Islands will not welcome back him, he will always be welcome in Winterfell, but somehow I could never say that to him'. I asked him why and he said again, 'Because I offended him by saying that it was not his house to represent when he suggested to attack. I felt so guilty after he had rescued Bran from the Wildlings'. He will forever regard you as a wolf. I will, Winterfell will, all the Rounins will, don't you think you are more of a wolf than a kraken?", said Luna.

Theon thought of Luna's words. Perhaps she's right. He's more to a wolf that a kraken. Even Tyrion thought that he was more loyal to Starks than his own clan. "You plan to take Winterfell on your own to prove you are a Greyjoy, aren't you?", asked Luna, with a serious tone. Theon looked at her. She was the woman, no – the Starks godmother. She was once the friend to Rhaegar Targaryen and Liyana Stark. She had loved Jon like how she loves her son, Serafiem, who may be weak because of his heritage of being a water dragon that can be easily hurt from using too much power, but she had loved them all nonetheless. Theon suspected that Luna also loved him like how a mother loves her son, but she never showed it and Theon knew why.

"Nah, it's not worth it. Why would I risk losing the only family I have?", said Theon. He got up and brushed the sands of his trousers before walking back to his horse. Luna followed suit, but she shouted at him, "You like Sansa didn't you?". Theon, who was about to saddle his horse, groaned loudly, and he yelled back, "How is it that you know everything?!". Luna gave out a heartedly laugh, which was also very rare and said, "Theon, I watched you grow, remember? I know you better than your father, boy!". Theon laughed out loud and the two of them to decide to leave Pyke and return to Robb and Winterfell, where they belong.

The next morning, Luna and Theon boarded Luna's ship – The Black Dragon. Then, Theon's sister, Asha came. "So, you are leaving?", asked Asha. "Why would you care?", said Theon. "Father and uncle were right. You are more to the North now", said Asha as she laughed. Theon wanted to thrust his sword, but Luna held him back and gave Theon a mischievous smile. Luna raised a Shadow Kraken and ordered it to dangle Asha Greyjoy upside down. Asha screamed and demanded to be put down at once.

"A kraken should not be afraid of water, otherwise it will not be called a kraken, right Theon?", said Luna. Theon nodded and said, "Right you are, Ma". He always wanted to call Luna 'Ma', as Jon and the Starks children had. "Should I offer her to the Drowned God then?", asked Luna as she flicked her fingers and the kraken lowered Asha to the deep sea slowly as she begged to be released. "Ma, this is not the time for us to play around. Robb needs us", said Theon as Asha's head barely touched the sea. He was right and she motioned to the kraken and it spinned Asha around till she was thrown further away.

The two of them headed out back to Winterfell where Robb is gathering his army and bannermen to march to King's Landing to rescue Sansa, Arya, Kia and Lord Eddard. Theon promised Luna that he will defend Winterfell and the Starks as how it is deemed fit for a wolf to defend its pack.


	3. The Escape From Red Keep

How Zen Opened the Portal Door and How They Escaped Red Keep.

**(Jon/OC [Kia], Ned/Cat and a little hint of Theon/Sansa and Robb/Jeyne. Did anyone ever wonder what ever had happened to Sandor?)**

Zen arrived with the welcome of the Starks and the Night's Watch armies. Zen was led by the newly appointed King of The North; Robb Stark to the council tent where they found Luna was using her black dragon piece and flicked it to overthrow a lion piece off the table where the map of Westeros was being laid out.

"I see you're still playing with chess set, although I've never seen such pieces as these", said Zen. "Well strategizing is a part of the game isn't it, mind reader?", said Luna. "Dragons don't often use strategies during a hunt or when to win, do they? With a breath of fire, everything can be destroyed", said Zen and that got him at a sword point by Robb. "Watch your tongue when you speak to her", said Robb. "You have the effect of attachment to these people, Luna. I see why you are hardly at the Rounin HQ most of the time", said Zen. He turned his attention to Robb and said, "You know Luna most of your life and honestly, do you really think your sword can kill me, boy?".

Robb gave Zen a smirk and put his sword down. Zen walked to the table and observed. "What do you need me for?", asked Zen as he picked up a sun and a spear piece and looked at it weirdly, "You could've just ask Black to spit fire and burn your enemies to the ground". "That's the problem. Princess Kia has put up the Ice shield", said Luna. Zen put the piece back and went back outside. He came back inside and said, "So it's not exactly winter, isn't it?". "That's the shield and you know how Ice shields work. I need you to make me a door so I can get in there and get her out of there", said Luna.

"I didn't know Robert Baratheon likes noble girls. It's usually those from the tavern or the brothels", said Zen. "Robert Baratheon is dead", said Robb as he stood next to Luna and repositioned the sun and spear piece. "So, who is holding her hostage? Stannis or Renly?", asked Zen. "Joffrey Baratheon", said Luna. Zen wanted to ask but from Robb's curious expression, he knew Luna hasn't revealed anything to them. "So basically, Lannisters are ruling", said Zen and Luna nodded. Zen's iris turned Columbia blue with his conjunctivas turned black as he tried to sense King's Landing via mind power and said, "Lions, kings in the animal world. This is what you call king? All I can see is a big bully with a crown on his head and listened to his mother for…, instructions?". Zen laughed before continuing, "He can be easily defeated. Even Seraf doesn't need to use much of his power. In fact, he doesn't need to".

"How is Seraf? How on earth he got himself with such injuries?", asked Luna. Zen's eyes turned normal and said, "He was visiting your sisters at Fortuna until some alchemy soldiers under the rebellion army detected magic using their new invention. Seraf used his power and your sisters had to drag him to the cart and made a mad dash to the border of Ice". "But I thought Seraf is also a Rounin. Surely he couldn't be injured that easily", said Robb. "You don't understand, Robb. Seraf's father is of water element and Seraf was born as a water dragon. Water dragons are weak in some ways due to mixed heritage from me. Water dragons are like the Targaryens; they need to mate with each other to produce a strong dragon. Seraf can use his power, but to some certain extent", said Luna.

"You do know he's using his power to prove that he can be as strong as the Starks children and the Snow boy that you adore so much", said Zen. Luna sighed and said, "I love him just as much as I love them. He knows that". "Jealousy is one thing, Ma", said Robb. "But he knows that I love him just as I love the lot of you", said Luna. "Now, back to our main topic, I presume that I must start with the portal door, right?", said Zen. "If you may do so now, we would appreciate it", said Luna. Zen nodded and left to get started.

"Don't worry, Ma. Children are often like that", said Robb. "That is what worries me", said Luna, "Where's Jon?". "Sharpening his sword with the Night's Watch", said Robb. "Get someone to get him, Theon and your father. I need to discuss something with you and them", said Luna. Robb sent a guard to fetch Jon, Theon and Lord Eddard.

When the trio arrived, Luna asked all the men to be seated. "I presume the man in black cloak at the shield is the Rounin who will help us get into the Red Keep", said Lord Eddard. "He will, but I only want two men with me in the rescue. Ned is no longer in the condition to do so and Robb must stay behind to lead the army. So, Theon and Jon, what say you?", said Luna. "I have no problem with that. It'll be a good time to put my bow skills to a good use", said Theon. "I have no problem either, but Ma, why would you need us when you can go alone?", asked Jon. "Going alone is no fun, my dear Jon", said Luna.

"I heard your son had recently fallen ill. What happened?", asked Lord Eddard. Jon became worried and asked, "What happened to Seraf, Ma?". "He happened to encounter a rebellion troop at Fortuna who despised magic while visiting my sisters and used his power more than he should. He's recovering back at Ice as we speak", said Luna, "No need to worry. You know him well, Jon. He'll be up and about in no time". "I told him to try to submerge himself in the water. He's a water dragon, no?", said Theon. "He will once he regains his strength. I thank you for that, Theon. Now, what was that you want to ask Theon the other day when we were at Pyke?", said Luna.

Theon knew where this was going. "Did I?", he pretended to not know and he earned a glare from Luna. "It's about Sansa, isn't it?", said Luna. Robb and Lord Eddard turned to him with curiousity. Theon looked at them and said, "I should probably go and see to our troops, Your Grace". Theon ran out like a mad man before Robb and Lord Eddard could question him anything and Luna sworn she saw him blushing. "What was that all about, Lu?", asked Lord Eddard. Luna shrugged and gave a Cheshire grin. "You'll know soon enough", said Luna before continuing her attention to the map. Robb gave out a heartedly laugh before leaving.

For a few moons, Zen grew frustrated trying to open a door at the portal. "Damn it, Rufus! Why in the God's name did you create such shield?! You might as well call me Kingslayer of Ten Nation when I'm through with you!", Zen yelled in anger and cursed some more. Robb and Luna, who stood further back, looked at the Rounin. "Are you sure he's reliable, Ma?", asked Robb. "Zen's word may not be as good as his power, but he'll go through it anyway. He's simply frustrated", said Luna.

By the time they reached King's Landing with the shield to hide them, Zen decided to try a new method. He sat down to meditate and found a way. He cast a spell and surprisingly, a door was made from the shield. "Hah! In your face!", yelled Zen victoriously as he jumped around like a crazy monkey. Robb, Lord Eddard, Theon and Jon looked at him weirdly. "I told you he'd go through with it. Now, boys, shall we proceed?", said Luna. "You Rounins are crazy", Lord Eddard mumbled. "The crazier the better, Ned. Otherwise, none of us will get the job done perfectly", said Luna with a witty grin.

Luna, Jon and Theon moved into King's Landing through the door. Theon hid his bow and arrows with a cloth and placed it behind his back. Jon changed his black cloak to your ordinary colour in King's Landing and wore a hood to conceal his face. Luna wore trousers and tunic and disguised as a man as the trio moved quietly through King's Landing towards the Red Keep.

Once they reached the palace, it was heavily guarded with Lannisters army. "We obviously can't go through here, Ma", said Jon. "We'll have to go all the way round. Come on", said Luna as they moved using another route. They reached to a tower where Kia's being imprisoned. "Now how do we get up there?", asked Theon. "I'll teleport myself and Jon up there. Theon, I need you to keep an eye out", said Luna and she received a nod from Theon. Luna and Jon teleported to Kia's room and thankfully, no one was there. Luna peeked outside and saw people coming. "Hide, Jon!", whispered Luna and the two of them scampered to hide underneath the bed.

They saw a few pairs of boots and a pair of slippers came in. "My queen, you will be confined to this apartment until I have driven my uncle's army out of King's Landing. Do I make myself clear?" they heard Joffrey's voice. "Yes, Your Grace", that was Kia, with a hint of fear in her voice. Luna and Jon heard Joffrey said, "I'll return to you, my son". He turned his heel and left, leaving Kia alone in the room. Jon and Luna came out, which startled Kia. The young queen saw Jon's eyes full of anger and hurt, but he was glad that it was a fake pregnancy.

"You're here. You've come for me. I'm so sorry Jon", she said. "I forgave you. Now, let's get you out of here", said Jon. "What? Are you crazy? There are Lannisters army outside!", said Kia. "Not when you have me", said Luna with a smirk. Kia looked out the window and saw Theon's famous smirk as he waved at her from down below. "Wait, should we inform Sandor?", said Kia. Speaking of the devil, Sandor came in and luckily for them, he was alone.

"Hound", said Luna, acknowledging him. "Escape from here is impossible, but seeing you here makes me think otherwise", said Sandor. "Would you like to help or stay behind? Your call", said Luna as she helped Jon shredded the blanket to make a rope. Jon threw one end to Theon and held the other for Kia to climb down safely. Then, Sandor grabbed the rope and Jon went down. "So, you're staying?", asked Luna. "Someone has to be the king's shield", said Sandor. "But you'll be safe, won't you? You know Kia, she hates it when people have to die just because to keep her safe", said Luna. "I've survived Gregor", said Sandor as he pointed his half burnt face, "Joffrey is nothing to me". "Stay safe", said Luna as she descended down and escaped with Kia, Jon and Theon.

The four of them used a grey cloak, lended by Lady Catelyn to conceal Kia. They managed to get back to the door safely. That night, they celebrate the victory of rescuing Kia. Jon and Kia managed to slip away quick, but not without Luna and Robb noticing. The two of them tip-toed quietly behind Jon and Kia with a reluctant Jeyne and a mischievous Theon. "We shouldn't be doing this, Your Grace. You shouldn't be doing this!", Jeyne scolded Robb and Luna chuckled quietly. "Love, I'm only trying to spy on my brother. That's quite normal for siblings", said Robb.

But their little spying was interrupted when they saw something crashed nearby. Robb, Luna and Theon ran towards the crashing site and the Night's Watch men were already surrounding it. "I think he's not alright", said Samwell. "Of course he's not alright, Sam! He just fell off from God knows how high!", said Pyp. "What is going on here?", asked Luna as the Night's Watch made way for her. "I think he's yours", said Samwell.

The person who fell was someone that Luna knew so well. "Seraf, how many times should I tell you how to land?", said Luna as she crossed her arms. The boy, slightly younger than Robb, stood up but still dazed from his fall. "Sorry, Ma, that was a bad fall when you have a bad leg", said Seraf. "How terrible was the attack?", asked Luna as she brushed off the dirt of Seraf's cloak and dismissed the Night's Watch, except for Samwell who ran to get some medical supplies.

"It was not so bad, except the fact that they have a weapon that can spit fire and each soldier was carrying one. I did what it needs to be done, though one of them managed to burn my legs pretty bad", said Seraf. He lifted his trousers and removed his boot to let his mother see the recovery process of his leg. "Quite a scar there, Xero", said Theon. "Well, at least I'm not maimed, Greyjoy", said Seraf. "He's now officially a man", said Robb with a laughter.

Samwell returned and helped to re-bandage the burn on Seraf's leg. "Where's Jon?", asked Seraf. "Alone time with Kia", said Robb. "About time", said Seraf. "And now, it's my turn. Shall we, Jeyne?", said Robb as he held out his arm and Jeyne gladly accepted it before they took their walk. Seraf sighed and said, "How nice to be in love". He looked at Theon who was staring at the couple. "Please don't tell me you're dreaming of Sansa because you do know how picky she is. Knights in the song…. So brave, gallant and whatever not", said Seraf and it earned him a slap at the back of his head by Theon, which Luna gave the same thing back to Theon. "You'll be like that too when you kept your feelings towards someone, boy", said Theon before leaving to his tent. Seraf knew he was right.


	4. A Twisted Ending 1

**(I've been having these alternate ending of what will happen if Ten Nations unite with a kingdom, that I named Fortuna, neighbouring kingdom to Ten Nations that despise magic [like Uther in Merlin] and decided to dissolve Rounins and hunt them down. What will Jon, as King of Westeros do? What will happen between Viserys and Lara and two of their children who are Rounins? I'm gonna do a few crossover, but I won't mention which fandom. I don't know what possessed me, but this is a whole new AU all together :D)**

A Twisted Ending 1

Luna felt uneasy when she heard the Rounin HQ was raided and destroyed. All Rounins, including Aaron are now in hiding, only the ones remained in Westeros are exposed and endangered. The letter written by King Rufus Eis of Ice, ordering her to surrender and he'll declare her, Lara, Seraf, Viserys IV, Visenya Ann and Elaine criminal fugitives if they run and Ten Nations will attack Westeros if they decide to aid the Rounins. Kia snatched the letter and read it. "Rufus has gone mad! He never supports Fortuna and their ideology of exterminating people with power. Each King has powers that represent their Nations. This is madness!", said Kia.

"Ma, please tell me that you will not surrender to this", said Jon. Luna didn't say a word, merely staring outside the window, where Seraf and Viserys IV were sharpening their sword skills as Visenya Ann watched from the side lines. Luna summoned Black and told the dragon to fly and make sure her sisters are safe. "There must be a way for you to escape", said Tyrion. Luna chuckled and said, "The Antipodean Magical and Mythical Beings has existed as old as the Rounins. So far, they have never penetrated Ten Nations and I'm amazed they managed to convince the Kings to dispose of us and control Ten Nations. Their current leader, Belial is a great alchemist and nephew to King of Fortuna, Frederick Clyde. His foundation belief to their ideology is so strong that no one can stop him. Many times we encounter that group and we were lucky to escape, even sometimes it nearly caused our death".

Viserys looked over to his wife, who was trying to not cry, even though tears were already streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her temple. "We'll find a way", he whispered. "What happened to the rest of the Rounins?", asked Joffrey. "I received a missive from my husband, saying that everyone has safely arrived at our hideout. Zen is conjuring a shield that will hide them at Sola Mira for the time being", said Elaine, "They're waiting for us to decide whether or not if we should fight". "Then, fight!", yelled Theon and Robb in unison. "We can't match them. They have their invention that can kill Black and nearly maimed Seraf once", said Luna. She knew this was the end of the Rounin era.

(Meanwhile)

Viserys IV and Visenya Ann were drinking with Seraf when Ella, the eldest Targaryen came out to break the news. "What shall we do?", said Visenya Ann. "Not my problem", said Ella. "What do you mean by that?", asked Viserys IV. "See, Targaryen only needs three heirs to complete their sigil – the three headed dragon. You two are merely…, extra burdens", said Ella. "You're saying this because you're mad, like our grandfather and father before he met mum", said Viserys IV. Ella merely chuckled. "Besides, if all Uncle Jon's children will happen to not have children of their own, the next in line will not be you", said Viserys IV.

"Why is that, dearest brother?", said Ella and her last two words were twisted with venom. "You're a bastard. You were born before mother and father were pronounced man and wife. Logically, the next in line after Uncle Jon's children will be Rhaegar. Bastards cannot and never will ascend the throne", said Viserys IV. "I'll have my day and you'll see", said Ella before stomping away. "I've never seen her like that", said Visenya Ann. "She's like that because your father spoil her rotten", said Seraf. Visenya Ann held Seraf's arm as she cried. "Don't leave me, Seraf. I don't what I'll do without you", said Visenya Ann. She and Seraf were secretly in love – only Viserys IV and Luna knew of this matter.

(That night)

Lara left Viserys as he slept and quickly ran within the Red Keep to find Luna. Once she found her, she handed her a stack of letters – Ella has been corresponding with Frederick Clyde and she has come to agree with their ideology for a long time and has been sharing with Rhaegar II and Raenys. "No wonder nowadays, my three eldest children have been very distant to me and show me no respect even when Viserys ordered them to", said Lara. "This is hopeless. By this time, probably half of the court has been influenced by the Antipodean's ideology. We must do something", said Luna.

"We can leave…, now", said Lara. "Are you mad? What about Viserys? Have you think of this thoroughly?", said Luna. "It's for the best! I love him and for his safety, I have to leave. You understand that, don't you? For Seraf's safety, you hide him with his father and leave them, only to see them once a month. What would you do if you were in my shoes?", said Lara. Luna sighed and said, "Rouse the Rounins. We're leaving". Lara ran back to her quarters to wake Viserys IV and Visenya Ann. Luna sent her decoy to fetch Seraf and Elaine while she went to the library. Usually, Tyrion would still be up.

"My lady", greeted Tyrion when Luna arrived, "What do I owe the pleasure of your sudden visit?". "The Rounins are leaving. I want you to promise me that everything will be alright and Jon and Viserys will not find us. It's for the best. Westeros and Winterfell need to keep their peace with Ten Nations", said Luna. "What shall I write if the Kings ask?", said Tyrion. "We escape on our own accord. None of you have any knowledge as to our whereabouts", said Luna. Tyrion nodded solemnly. "This will affect the king greatly", said Tyrion. "You will counsel him wisely", said Luna. "Viserys might turn mad like his predecessor", said Tyrion. "You need to keep him the way he is now. We can't afford to have another Mad King with us", said Luna. "How did this happen? I'm quite shocked to hear this news", said Tyrion. Luna handed him the correspond letters between Ella and Frederick Clyde.

Tyrion read and he sighed. "She even offers a political marriage. She sounds very much like her father when he wedded his sister to Khal Drogo for his army", said Tyrion. "I can only hope on you, Lord Tyrion. You, Robb and Theon to counsel Jon as befitting his advisor and his brothers. Please, all I ask is to hope and depend on someone I can trust", said Luna. "You have my word", said Tyrion. He held up the letters and said, "I'll keep these safe. Who knows? They might be useful to us".

(Meanwhile)

As Viserys IV and Visenya Ann packed their necessary belongings, Lara wrote a heart-breaking letter to Viserys and placed her crown that was once belonged to Viserys's mother on top of the letter. She approached her husband, who was fast asleep, and kissed him lightly for the last time. Then, she left the room in tears. She met up with her children and they went to the pavilion, where Luna, Seraf, Elaine, Tyrion and Sandor were waiting. Black has transformed to full size and awaited Lara and her children's arrival.

After loading their belongings on top of Black safely, Luna bid Tyrion and Sandor farewell. She mounted Black with the rest and glanced at King's Landing one last time before Black soared through the air and through a porthole where it'll lead them to their hideout in Sola Mira.

(The next morning)

Viserys stretched his arms when he woke up. He turned to see the other side was empty. He frowned. He scanned the area and saw the crown that Lara wore was on top of his writing desk. He walked towards it and found a letter addressed to him. It said – _"To my dearest Viserys, forgive me. I've made a lone decision to leave Westeros forever, only taking Serys _(Viserys IV's nickname that Lara gave) _and Senya with me. This is for greater good. Don't try to find me. I'm doing this to protect you, our children and Westeros. I'm sure you are angry and I might've woken the dragon, but it's for the best, my love. It's hard for me to part with you, but I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want you to suffer again like how you suffered during Robert's Rebellion. Take care, my love, my husband, my prince, my king. I love you. Yours Truly, __Lara-Ann Rae Targaryen._"

Viserys dropped to his knees. His tears were unbearable. His wife, his lover and the only person that kept his sanity has left to protect him. "LARA!", he screamed out his frustration. He dropped himself on the floor and he didn't know how long he had laid there, crying till he passed out.

Jon sat in his room, disappointed. The person that he called 'Ma' had left to protect them from being harm. "Jon, we must be at the counsel room", said Kia. "What's the point? Ma has left. She's gone. What more that it needs to be counseled?", said Jon. "The Antipodean leader is here. He wants you to sign an agreement where if you happen to find any Rounins still lurking in Westeros, you…, will execute them. Robb refuse to sign on behalf of Winterfell", said Kia. "He's damn right! Even I won't sign it!", said Jon, angrily. He sighed and turned to his wife, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you".

Kia dropped herself in his arms and cried. "If my father was king, none of this will ever happen. He'll fight back", said Kia. "So will we", said Jon.


	5. Hiding

**(I've mentioned to crossover with a fandom or more than one – which I'm not disclosing, from my last chapter and here it is! Enjoy! :D)**

5. Hiding

Seraf arrived to a very merry bar. Everyone here reminded him back in Winterfell, where there was Theon, proudly bragging how beautiful Sansa as his wife, but he knew this isn't Winterfell. He looked around and he spotted a man with a blue sleeveless sweater and white shirt with black pants, drinking at the bar. Seraf approached the man with hurry and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned and you can mistake him as an older version of Seraf.

"Seraf, what are you doing here?", asked the man. "It's mum, dad. I think you should go and see her", said Seraf, referring the man as his father. The man got up with hurry and the two of them teleported themselves back to a house nearby the beach. The man went inside and found Luna, still in her Rounin uniform asleep at the couch with a messed up hair. The man approached Luna and caressed her face with care. Luna stirred and called out his name – Wolfe. "What happened?", Wolfe asked. "Westeros", Luna said weakly before passing out again.

Wolfe turned his attention to his only son and asked, "What happened in Westeros?". "We're forced to flee", said Seraf as he sat next to his father, "Apparently, Ella, Lady Lara's eldest daughter had conspired with the Antipodean to dispose all people with special ability". "What?! The Ten Kings…, did they have a say in this matter?", asked Wolfe. "All who are against with the Antipodean must be destroyed. King Rufus agreed with them. The HQ was destroyed and all Rounins who was stationed at Ten Nations, Winterfell and Westeros are now in hiding", said Seraf. Wolfe cursed and held his son in his arms. "Did they hurt you…, apart from the leg injury the other day?", he asked. "No, we left before anyone notice", said Seraf.

Wolfe kissed Seraf's forehead and said, "Everything will be alright". "I'm worried about Senya, dad", said Seraf. "I'm sure she's all right. Where's Lara and her children?", asked Wolfe. "The older three stayed behind while the other two, who are Rounin stayed with her. Carlisle Cullen agreed to take them in. They're hiding at Forks", said Seraf. "See? Forks and here is not that far if you drive", said Wolfe. He knew his son had a crush at the youngest Targaryen and with Wolfe's advice, Seraf expressed his feelings to Visenya Ann last year. "I'm just worried dad. Jon and Robb disagree to sign and I'm afraid if there'll be war", said Seraf. "I'm sure we'll figure out something. In the mean time, I have to put your mother to bed", said Wolfe.

(Meanwhile, in Winterfell)

Jeyne noticed her husband was staring at the skies. "Your Grace, don't stress yourself. Come to bed", said Jeyne. "How am I not stressing myself? Ma has gone to God knows where and we're at the verge of war, which we might not win without the Rounins' help. Might I add, the Antipodean have inventions that nearly maimed Seraf and possibly turn a human to dust. How am I not stressing myself?", said Robb.

Jeyne sighed and approached her husband. She sat on the chair arm and ran her hand through his hair. Robb tried to stifle a sob, but failed. "I'm sure Lady Luna is alright. She's a strong woman", said Jeyne. "She had watched over me since I was a babe, Jeyne. How am I supposed not to worry? She could be lying dead or something", Robb sobbed. "Maybe they're taking refuge with Seraf's father perhaps?", said Jeyne. Robb thought for a moment.

"I've never met his father", said Robb. "None of us have. Perhaps, it was to protect him, in case things like this happened", said Jeyne, "It must've been hard for Lady Luna and Seraf's father to be apart…, well, considering the fact that we hardly see her with another man and she's a bit sensitive when people said Seraf's father had another woman and abandon Lady Luna and Seraf". "I know Ma, Jeyne. She would've picked the best man in her life and protect the ones she love with all her power", said Robb. "Stop worrying then, I'm sure there's a way to find them. Now, come to bed", said Jeyne. Robb nodded and followed Jeyne to their bed to retire for the night.

(While at the Red Keep)

Viserys sat at his verandah, clutching a scarf – Lara's scarf, the one she knitted that was long enough for the two of them. When the Antipodean arrived, Ella acted as if she was the Queen Sovereign at Westeros and Jon was not pleased, not one bit. Jon and Robb refused to sign whatever Belial wanted them to sign. The only Targaryen, other than Viserys to disagree was his first-born son Rhaegar II. All this time, Rhaegar II played a role to hide his true identity from his sister.

Viserys heard footsteps. He turned to see Rhaegar II walked in and sat next to him. "I miss mum. I regret all those days that I was distant from her. I knew what Ella was up to, so I followed everything she did. I didn't mean to disrespect mum, but I did it to protect her", said Rhaegar II. "She would've understand, my son", said Viserys. "Now, she won't. She hates me", said Rhaegar II. Viserys pulled his son into his arms and said, "Your mother loves you no matter what. She left to protect us and I'm sure one day, we'll see her. She'll come back to us". "I think I have the Rounin power within me, dad", said Rhaegar II.

Viserys let his son go and saw Rhaegar II changed his hair colour from white to brown – Lara's original hair colour and changed it back to white. "Why didn't you tell me?", asked Viserys. "I know it would serve me a purpose when I decided to keep it a secret. Maybe if I can sneak away from Ella, I could teleport to another realm and find them. We'll plot and perhaps, we could win this war and destroy the Antipodean, once and for all, dad", said Rhaegar II. Viserys smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "Rest, tomorrow will be a new day, won't it?", said Viserys. Rhaegar smiled and nodded. He bid his father goodnight and left. _'I'll see you soon, my love', _Viserys thought of Lara before going to bed.


	6. The Plot

6. The Plot

Luna had arrived at a secret location in Nether Kingdom, a kingdom located next to Fortuna. Oddly, The Antipodean never struck Nether Kingdom, due to the Nether Kingdom had far more large armies, although the kingdom size was slightly smaller, but the weapon that was invented by the Antipodean was inspired by the weapons in Nether Kingdom. The current emperor – Emperor Shinzi Shinomori was an old friend to Damion and Ken and they grew up together. Whenever Damion and Ken were off duty from the Rounins, they would be on the emperor's side as his advisors.

Seraf didn't attend. Someone had to make sure that Viserys and Visenya Ann had someone whom they trust by their sides whilst Lara attend this meeting; besides, this give Seraf the excuse to spend time with Visenya Ann. Lara arrived, looking too solemn. "How are you faring?", asked Luna. "I miss Viserys. I miss my children, despite everything that has happened", said Lara. "If we win this war, we'll go and see them again. I wonder how everyone is back there", said Luna. Luna created a whirl pool at the lake and the two of them jumped and entered a port hole, which led them to the secret hideout – the second HQ of the Rounins.

Everyone was there, including the emperor. They all sat down at the round table. "Do we know who start all this?", asked Emperor Shinzi. Lara hesitated before answering, "My eldest daughter, Rhaella Ann Targaryen". "Your daughter? Why would she turn against you? Against the Rounins?", asked Emperor Shinzi. "She believes in their ideology. I don't know how or who spread it far until Ten Nations would bow down to the Antipodean and pass through the Wall without anyone notice its coming", said Lara. "The Kings of Westeros and Winterfell and Lord of the Iron Islands refused to sign their agreement", said Luna.

"Of course they would, Luna", said Aaron, "You are their godmother. Of course they support you". "I have an idea. We fight, but we pick the place and time, the one when we'll have the advantage", said Emperor Shinzi, "Belial would gather everything he has when we declare war. I see this as an advantage". "How is that, Your Majesty?", asked Elaine. Emperor Shinzi only let out a Chesire grin.

(Meanwhile)

Theon paced around his studies. Sansa sat at the corner, near the fire, stitching something. Robb and Jon refused to sign and would probably declare war. He had refused as well and he was worried. He remembered Robert's Rebellion and he ended up as a hostage of the Stark House, although that gained him brothers, an adoptive mother and his lovely wife. He was worried if they lost the war, what would happen to his wife and children?

"Husband, I beg you to sit down if you wish to think", said Sansa, without taking her eyes off of her work. "I'm worried, Sansa", said Theon. Sansa set her work aside and stood behind him. She hugged him and said, "I'm worried too. I'm worried for everyone. I prayed everyday Ma would come back and make things right. She always does that". "Yet I'm worried. What if she will not come back?", said Theon. Sansa let her arms go and grabbe his arm so he could face her. "Don't say such a thing!", she said, angrily, "We know her all our lives. She'll come back for us. I know she will".

Theon cupped her face with his hands and gave her a passionate kiss, but then, Theon and Sansa heard a soft pit patting nearby the door. "I think that's Rose", said Sansa. A slow and soft knock came through the door. "Only Rose would knock like that", said Theon. He opened the door and found Rose with Sansa's direwolf, Lady by her side. "Yes, my dear?", said Theon.

"I had a nightmare", said Rose. Theon picked his daughter up while Lady ran to Sansa's side. "What nightmare?", asked Theon as he settled himself on his chair and Rose in his arms. "About Lady Luna, I saw her die. I saw Uncle Seraf build a pyre and burn her body. Everyone was crying", said Rose. Sansa approached her daughter and husband and sat on the edge of the table. She ran her hand through Rose's long red locks and said, "I'm sure Lady Luna is fine".

"How would you know that?", asked Rose. "We know her since we were your age. She's strong and so is Seraf. They'll come back", said Theon. "If they don't, would you find them?", asked Rose again. Theon tried to stifle a sob, amazed at his daughter's high hope. "I would. Seraf and I are like brothers. I maybe a kraken and he is a dragon, but like King Robb and King Jon, we are a pack, loyal to each other. Just as you and your brother with your cousins", said Theon.

Rose yawned and rested her head on Theon's shoulder. Then, Rose's twin, Robb came in. "You have nightmare too?", asked Sansa. "No, I don't! I was just worried for Rose", said Robb – like father, like son, never wanted to admit their fear. Rose was already asleep in Theon's arms. "Alright, alright, off to bed now", said Theon. He got up slowly and carried Rose to bed as he tried to usher Robb Greyjoy to bed. Sansa picked up her stitching and threw them into her work basket. She and Lady went towards the children's bedroom to see Rose, already tucked in and Theon and Robb were on Robb's bed and Theon was telling all the battle that happened during Robb's early reign. Even though Robb was always excited to listen, eventually he grew weary and sleepy; finally asleep. Lady slept at the floor of the children's bedroom while Theon and Sansa returned to their room.


	7. Call For Help

7. Call For Help

**(Introducing Seraf's father)**

Theon, Jon and Robb sat at the open garden as they watched their sons dueled together. Viserys had left all his power to Rhaegar II because without Lara, he is as good as a soulless being walking like a dead man without a purpose. Rhaella and Raenys were on their way to Fortuna for a political visit. Jon was at wits end with his cousins.

"We must do something", said Theon. "Like what? What can we do?", said Robb. Then, Tyrion and Arya arrived. "Your Grace, beg our pardon, but Lady Luna has left me instructions to safe guard this for you", said Tyrion as he handed Jon a stack of official letters. Jon, Robb and Theon took turns to read them. "That bitch!", Theon cursed. "How could we not see this?", asked Jon. "No one knew nor anyone anticipates it, not even Lady Luna or Lady Lara", said Tyrion.

"Jon, do something", said Arya. "What should I do? We're trap. We can't do a sudden or hidden move without any of The Antipodean soldier or Varys notices. They're suffocating us", said Jon. "I have an idea", said Rhaegar appearing through a black mist – like all Rounins do. "How in the Sevens you did that?", asked Robb. Rhaegar showed his answer by turning his eyes black with brown irises and his hair changed to brown colour. "You're a Rounin", said Jon.

"I discovered years ago, but I kept it hidden. I knew it would serve me when the time is right. I often practice alone and recently, I just mastered how to teleport to other places and dimensions and how to multiply myself. Perhaps with Your Graces permissions, I can go look for Lady Luna and the rest and perhaps, other forces that are willing to help our cause", Rhaegar II suggested. Jon, Robb and Theon looked at each other. "That could work. What have you found so far?", asked Theon.

"I think I know where Lady Elaine is, but I need to be sure. Azreal sensed me in the dream state, but I didn't concentrate long enough to be in the dream state. I'll try later", said Rhaegar II. "We can find them, but we must tread softly", said Jon. "Understood, cousin", said Rhaegar II and he dissolved into black mist and left. "He's our only hope, Jon", said Robb. "Let's hope this works", said Jon.

(Meanwhile)

Elaine was busy sewing her husband's old torn shirt. Her husband – Luther Black or by the Priests, he was known as Black Hat, the first human vampire. He had yellow eyes and dark hair. Elaine nearly died in a battle and Luther bit her, turning her into a human vampire and made her his mate. Her eyes were once turquoise blue now turned yellow with a slight of green due to the mix of her old eyes. Her blond had shown brighter and had more vibrant to it. A couple years later, she gave birth to their only child – a son named Azreal.

Luther came in and tossed his wide brimmed hat at the chair at the corner of the room. Then, he jumped into the bed, next to Elaine. "Where's Azreal?", asked Elaine. "He went for a run. Don't you want to ask me how my day was?", said Luther. Luther had defeated the army of Priests and now rules over the city where the Church once ruled. "How was your day, husband?", asked Elaine, as she smiled at his antics. "Dreadful; humans tried to rebel and ended up being lunch. I thought I lost this shirt", said Luther. "I borrowed it. When we fought during the Starks against the Lannisters, I was wearing this and I think one of the Lannister tried to stab me, but I bit his head off", said Elaine. Luther purred in her ears and Elaine moaned with pleasure – only Luther knew her weakness. "I like it when you fight and when you bite people's head off", he whispered seductively at her ears. "I know", she said, turning her head to face him and give him a kiss. She set her work aside to give her full attention to her husband who had long for her presence.

Meanwhile, Azreal went on his usual run when he bumped into someone who appeared out of nowhere. "Watch where you're going!", he yelled, only to notice the person's hair was silver and he's wearing what it looked like Lady Lara's old Rounin cloak and the only Rounin with silver hair was Viserys Targaryen IV. "Serys? What on earth are you doing here?", asked Azreal. When the man got up, it wasn't Viserys IV, it was Rhaegar II. "Surprised?", said Rhaegar II.

"How…? Wait a minute, how did you do that?", asked Azreal. "Do what? Teleport?", said Rhaegar II and Azreal nodded. "I discovered years ago, but I kept it hidden. I knew it would serve me when the time is right. I often practice alone and recently, I just mastered how to teleport to other places and dimensions and how to multiply myself. Uncle Jon gave me permission whilst The Antipodean is at their light guard, I would slip away. He's not very happy with my sister", said Rhaegar II. "Who wouldn't? I would too", said Azreal. "How's everyone?", asked Rhaegar II. "Hiding; everyone is at different locations. Here, it's just me and mum. Come meet my dad", said Azreal. The two of them teleported back to the building, which used to be the old Church HQ and now it is Luther's main HQ.

Azreal knocked on the door and Luther groaned with annoyance. "Don't be annoyed. He's your son. Like father like son", said Elaine. Luther got up and put on the shirt he wore earlier and waited for Elaine to readjust her dress and sat properly before opening the door. When he opened to see a Targaryen that isn't Viserys IV, he growled and his fangs drew out longer. "HOW DARE HE STEPS FOOT INTO MY HOME?!", yelled Luther. He was about to attack Rhaegar II when Azreal stood in the middle. "He's a Rounin! You cannot hurt him!", said Azreal.

"Rounin? How?", asked Elaine. "I found out but I didn't tell anyone. I knew it would help. Please, Uncle Jon sent me. We need help", said Rhaegar II. "Come in, Rhaegar. Azreal, make sure no servants within the next two floors below and tell Constantine to help you with it", said Elaine. Azreal left to find his father's loyal captain to execute the order. Elaine asked Rhaegar II to sit at the couch while she sat at her chair on her husband's lap.

"Help will be on the way. It is just matter of time", said Elaine. "Uncle Jon and King Robb are restless. They just found out Ella was behind all this", said Rhaegar II. "Your mother was the first to find out about it and might I add, she was disappointed, hence the plan to leave Westeros", said Elaine, "But all and all, she loves all of you, despite everything". "Where is she?", asked Rhaegar II. Luther growled, but Elaine calmed him down. "Please, I need to know. I miss her", said Rhaegar II again. "Why? You'll tell your sister Lara's whereabouts?", said Luther.

"I know you don't trust me, sir. I understand that, but let me make it clear that I am a Rounin as well. Although unofficial, I go by the vow. Please, I need to see her; I seek her forgiveness", said Rhaegar II. Elaine looked at Luther and he looked at her back. "You break our trust, you're dinner", said Luther. "Find Azreal and get him to take you to her", said Elaine. Rhaegar II nodded and left. He found Azreal by the elevator. "I heard", said Azreal. Rhaegar was not surprised. Vampires have supersonic hearing. Then, the two of them had teleported themselves elsewhere.

(Meanwhile)

Viserys IV was at Luna's beach house back porch, reading while Seraf and Visenya Ann took a walk along the shores. Luna, on the other hand, was tangled in bed with Wolfe. "Jon and Robb sound like nice kids. Theon sounds like a jerk to me", said Wolfe. Luna slapped his arm playfully. "He became a jerk because his family members are jerks, but Theon change a lot after Sansa accepted his marriage proposal", said Luna. "You are an inspiration to them", said Wolfe.

"As you and Seraf are to me", said Luna. "Maybe I should come with you this time. I'll make sure the two of you stay out of trouble", said Wolfe. Luna kissed him sweetly and giggled. "Good, everyone has been wondering who is the man brave enough to steal my heart and father my son", said Luna. They kissed and before anything intimate can happen, they heard Seraf's voice, as if he's breaking up a fight. Wolfe groaned and said, "Do you know how hard it is for the two of us to be like this?". Luna rolled her eyes and got up. She put on her blue kimono, where the colour matched Wolfe's eyes and walked out to see Rhaegar II and Viserys IV being restrained by Seraf, Visenya Ann and Azreal.

"Enough!", Luna's voice bellowed throughout the beach and the trio stopped. "He's not supposed to be here. He's one of them!", said Seraf. "Please, you must understand! I have my reasons!", said Rhaegar II. "Lies! You and Raenys are Ella's loyal lapdog for years!", yelled Viserys IV. "She said enough!", said Wolfe, appearing next to Luna. He turned to his son and said, "Take a walk, Seraf". Visenya Ann pulled Seraf's hand and the two of them took their leaves. "Viserys, get your mother", said Luna. Viserys IV looked at Rhaegar II before disappearing. "Listen to me, I trust you. You attack Luna and I'll drown and bury you here. Understand?", said Wolfe. "Dad threatened to make him dinner if he breaks our trust", said Azreal. Rhaegar II looked at him; Wolfe reminded him of Seraf and he wondered who Wolfe is to Luna. He nodded and Luna invited him in.

Rhaegar II sat down, opposite of Wolfe and Luna. "Lara's old uniform, where did you get it?", asked Luna. "Father gave it to me. Mother must've left it behind", said Rhaegar II. "How did you get here?", asked Wolfe. "I um…, teleport?", said Rhaegar II. "You're…, a Rounin?", asked Luna again. Rhaegar II nodded and said, "I known for years, but I kept it because I knew it would serve me a purpose. I never meant to disrespect my mother. Those were a façade. I love her and I did it to protect her from Ella. She seems to inherit the madness from my grandfather". "So it seems", said Luna.

"Would it be so bold if I ask who are you?", Rhaegar II pointed at Wolfe. "I'm Seraf's father, Wolfe Hawkins", said Wolfe. "Wolfe? That makes sense, considering the fact half of Seraf's life revolves amongst the Stark children", said Rhaegar II, "But how come you weren't around that part of his life?". "Things get…, complicated", said Luna. "To protect Seraf, we made sacrifices. Seraf is one of a kind, although a weak water dragon thanks to our mixed heritage, but it is for the best", said Wolfe. Then, Lara came with a grim looking Viserys IV. She ran to her first born son and hugged him. Rhaegar II explained and Lara understood. Viserys IV was a little bit reluctant to believe, but what matters now that his mother is happy and the chance to go home seemed slightly higher. Luna and Wolfe let the mother and sons reunited while they escaped for a little privacy.

"If I were to tell them that I once abandon you while you were pregnant with Seraf because back then, we were young and I didn't want to take the responsibility, what would they do to me?", asked Wolfe as they walked along the shores. "Jon, Robb and Theon would tear you to pieces and your head would decorate the Red Keep, but I won't let that happen", said Luna. "You won't?", said Wolfe. Luna tip-toed and kissed him. Wolfe held her by the waist and returned the kiss. Luna broke the kiss and said, "Time to find your son". They walked and found Seraf and Visenya Ann sitting by a log.

"Senya, your mother is here. Why don't you go and see her?", said Luna. "Leave Seraf to us", said Wolfe. Visenya Ann nodded and teleported back to the beach house. Wolfe sat on the left while Luna sat at Seraf's right side. "Do we have to trust him?", asked Seraf. "Seems legit enough", said Wolfe. "The emperor has his plans and back-up plans, so we're covered", said Luna. Then, there was silence at first. "What happened if one of us dies?", asked Seraf. "Don't say such a thing", said Wolfe. "What if?", asked Seraf again.

"Don't say it Seraf. I made a mistake once and when I realized it, I regretted everything I have caused your mother pain and agony. I won't let that happen again and I can't live with myself if any Rounin come to tell me that I have to prepare a funeral for the two of you", said Wolfe. He immediately hugged his son and held Luna's hand. "I love you two. You two give me a purpose in life and I wished I had the paternal feeling earlier instead of abandoning your mother when she told me she was pregnant with you. I wish I could turn back time and spend all those years you growing, giving you the childhood that I didn't have", said Wolfe again.

"I love you, dad. You know that", said Seraf and Wolfe kissed his forehead. Luna smiled. She enjoyed watching all the Stark children and Theon grew in front of her, but what she's looking was the best sight in her life. "I love you", she mouthed at him and he replied, "I love you a thousand more".


	8. Weddings and War

8. Weddings and War

Lara was preparing her daughter for her wedding to Seraf. They will be at war soon and the sooner they get married, the better. Visenya Ann's dress was white with black and red swirls, just as Lara's wedding dress once was. "This is beautiful, mother", said Visenya Ann. "Of course it is, because you are wearing it", said Lara. Visenya Ann blushed at her mother's comment. "I wish father is here", said Visenya Ann. "I know, but remember why we left", said Lara. "To protect him, to protect Westeros and Winterfell", said Visenya Ann.

Luna came in, bearing a brown wooden box. She set it on the vanity table and Lara opened it, revealing a golden crown with 10 different gems of all sorts of colours. "This is a Necromancer crown, worn only by Necromancer witches. This was mine and now, I'm handing it over to you", said Lara as she placed the crown on Visenya Ann's head. With a snap of fingers, a veil of 10 strings full of gems like the ones on the crown appeared at the back of the crown. "There, now it is complete", said Lara.

"Come on, now. We must not let everyone wait", said Luna. The trio went out and saw Rhaegar II in his tunic, pants and cloak with the Targaryen sigil. Luna and Wolfe went out first with Lara right behind them. Rhaegar II escorted his sister to the altar. Visenya Ann will be wedded according to Seraf's custom. At the end of the altar were Seraf, Viserys IV and his bride, the emperor's niece whom Viserys IV had fallen in love with named Princess Yen.

The ceremony was attended by Rounins and the royal family. At the end of the day, after everyone had left, Viserys IV and Princess Yen returned to the palace while Seraf and Visenya Ann went for a walk at the beach. The rest of the Rounins went back into hiding. Lara bid farewell to her first-born son while Luna and Wolfe spent their last night together before leaving for war tomorrow.

(The next day)

**(Imagine during the war, the Game of Throne opening theme is on loud speaker :D)**

All Rounin had arrived at Pyke Island. Rhaegar II was told the war plan when he met the emperor at his siblings' weddings. He had laid out the entire plan to Jon, Robb and Theon. When Luna arrived, she was greeted by Sansa running towards her and hugged her. "Ma, we've missed you", said Sansa with tears. "Hush now, Sansa. I'm here", said Luna. Sansa released her embrace and she and Theon noticed a man next to Seraf who looked like an older version of Seraf.

"Who is he, Ma? Why does he looked like Seraf?", asked Theon. "That, Theon, is Seraf's father, Wolfe", said Luna. Theon and Sansa studied Seraf and Wolfe. "An uncanny resemblance", said Theon. "Wolfe? Ironic, since Seraf grew up alongside us", said Sansa. "Why we never see you before?", asked Theon. "This is not the time for 20 questions, Greyjoy. We have a war to fight", said Seraf, annoyed. "You're like a brother to me. I'm merely inquiring", said Theon. Seraf smirked – he had missed Theon's cockiness. The two of them embraced like brothers.

Luna, Wolfe, Seraf, Theon and all Rounin leaders moved into the castle while the rest camped outside and Sansa went to safeguard her children. "So, is everyone clear about what it needs to be done?", asked Aaron, the Head of all Rounin. "I received words from Kia. Belial, the leader of The Antipodean is gathering a mass army at King's Landing. Everyone is fleeing and they plan to attack Westerland. Tyrion and Joffrey are putting up an army to hold up the defense, but it won't be enough. Robb is calling all Winterfell's bannermen and I'm here, gathering the navy and watching out for any of them trying to cross the border, but then again the Night's Watch would give them the fiery arrows if they try to cross over", Theon explained.

"I'll have the Rounins to scatter everywhere. Every leader will be at one province each, finishing them off separately. Since Wolfe and Seraf's power sources are water, they'll stay with Theon. Luna, I want you to evoke them at Westerlands. Draw them out with the shadows", said Aaron, "The emperor will send his back-up soon".

Alexei – the Fourth Rounin Leader kissed Luna's forehead. "Be safe, my daughter", said Alexei. "I will, father. You be careful at Eyrie", said Luna. Then, he turned to his grandson and soon to-be son-in-law. "Seraf, be careful. Wolfe, look after him!", said Alexei. The father and son could only nod. Alexei teleported to Eyrie with his Rounin division as all other Rounin leaders did, leaving Luna, Seraf, Wolfe and their Rounin shadows at Pyke. Luna bid farewell to Theon and Sansa. She kissed Seraf's forehead and wished him luck. Finally, she kissed Wolfe and he said, "When this is over, you promised to be my wife. I will make that come true". Luna sobbed a little before teleporting to Westerlands to meet up with Tyrion and Joffrey.

(When the war begins)

The plain was empty at first. Tyrion and Joffrey stood at the front lines with the Lannister army at their back. Joffrey made a promise to his betrothed – Lady Margaery Tyrell that he would return and they would be man and wife. "Are you afraid, Joff?", asked Tyrion. "Should I?", Joffrey asked back. "We all should be afraid", said Luna, appearing next to them. She let her dragon Black off her shoulder and it transformed to full size.

"Where are the back-ups?", asked Tyrion. Luna didn't answer, but merely looking up towards the sky. The clouds were roaring with thunders and lightning. Then, at the opposite, a mass army of The Antipodean is marching forward. "Are you sure about this, my lady?", asked Joffrey. "I am. All of you will stay here. If I am slain, you will fight for your freedom", said Luna.

Luna ascended Black and they took off, charging forward as The Antipodean charged forward as well. Luna raised her shadow army and they too charged forward. Belial, who was on his horse smiled and thought he will win this just as easy as Luna beat the Lannisters army once upon a time, but he was wrong. From the skies, dragons of all elements flew down and burn the field in which was soak with oil, thanks to Tyrion. Joffrey was awed by the dragon army that descended down from the skies. Almost all soldiers were burned to death.

Fighting ensued. Luna jumped down and fought alongside her shadows. Then, a quarter of what is left was washed away by Seraf's tsunami water attack, who had appeared from Kayce. Belial knew Seraf couldn't use much of his powers, so he sent another wave of army, larger than the first one. Luna gulped. The second wave had the invention – the one that spits fire and nearly maimed Seraf's leg. She promised herself she wouldn't do it, but she had no choice.

Luna closed her eyes and meditated. She called her inner dragon and there was no turning back on this. When she opened her eyes, they were black with purple irises. Joffrey and Tyrion had seen this a few years ago. "BELIAL!", Luna's inner dragon bellowed at the plain and the voice itself had the second wave halted their movement. "Do not fear her!", Belial yelled, "ATTACK!". The soldiers charged forward, but most of them were slain by Luna's sword that grew out black and amethyst auras.

"BELIAL! COME HERE, YOU COWARD!", the dragon shouted again. Seraf knew her mother would never return to her old self once the inner dragon took over, but he knew that this was the only way. Belial charged forward to fight Luna, but a thunder strike prevented him from doing so. Descended from the sky was Emperor Shinzi himself, with his blue thunder dragon and from behind Lannister army, the Nether Kingdom army charged forward. Tyrion gave a nod and Joffrey yelled, "Men, charge!". He raised his sword – the one given by his father and led the Lannister army to battle.

The fight lasted hours. All of The Antipodean soldiers were dead, leaving Belial standing, fighting Luna's inner dragon, who was not even breaking a sweat. Joffrey pulled out his sword from the last soldier, who was bleeding to death. All the dragons had heed Black's roaring order to stand down. Everyone witnessed as the inner dragon put Belial down to his knees. "You won't win. The soldiers will destroy all Rounins. Even if I die, there must be someone to continue on our legacy", said Belial.

"That is where you are wrong", said Emperor Shinzi. Suddenly, a white dragon flew from the sky, carrying Luna's sisters, Morgana and Morgause from Fortuna. When they landed, they brought a sack with them. Morgana stepped forward and threw the sack. The sack fall in front of Belial and a head rolled over to him. It was his king, Frederick Clyde. "Fortuna has been conquered, Your Majesty", said Morgause. Then, Elaine, Azreal and Luther arrived – bearing the news that northern Westeros had achieved victory. After that, Rhaegar II and Viserys IV arrived from the south and said that they had achieved victory as well. All traitors, including Rhaella and Raenys had been captured. Aaron arrived via teleportation and said Ten Nations has surrendered.

"Fortuna and Ten Nations are under my command and you are my hostage of war", said Emperor Shinzi, "Luna, end him as befits it". The inner dragon raised her sword and beheaded Belial. "VICTORY!", yelled Joffrey and everyone chanted the same. The inner dragon closed her eyes and returned as Luna, but since she used too much strength, she collapsed. Seraf, Elaine, Joffrey, Aaron, Rhaegar II, Viserys IV, Morgana and Morgause ran towards her. Elaine knelt beside Luna and tried to heal her, but Luna held her back. "No more", said Luna, weakly.

"My lady, please let her heal you", said Joffrey. "You've changed, Joffrey. I'm proud of you. Look after your family", said Luna. "Sister, please, don't do this", said Morgana, sobbing. "Mother, you promised father, remember?", said Seraf. Azreal disappeared and reappeared with a dislocated shoulder Wolfe. When he saw Luna, he ran for her. "She won't let Elaine heal her", said Morgause. "Luna, please, I can't go on with life without you", said Wolfe. "Sooner or later, we all are going to die", said Luna. "But not necessarily at the time like this!", said Elaine, angrily.

"We made a promise, remember? I would make you my wife after we end this war. It's over now. Let Elaine heal you", said Wolfe. Elaine ignored Luna's protest and grabbed her wrist, but to her horror, she knew Luna was right. "She has spent all her life energy and using the inner dragon has exhausted everything. She has minutes now", said Elaine, sadly. "Can't you cure her?!", said Morgana. "I'm afraid not. Forgive me", said Elaine as she too began to cry. Luther pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Theon, who arrived via his war ship saw the commotion and ran towards them.

He saw Luna was dying. He dropped to his knees and tears flooded his eyes. "Greyjoy, come here", Luna called upon Theon. Theon approached her and held her hand. "Take care of Sansa and Robb and the rest for me. Make sure everyone will be alright", said Luna. Theon nodded and tears were running down his cheeks. Luna wiped them off with her wobbly hands. Luna turned to the Targaryen boys and said, "Look after your father and mother. Promise me that". "We swear on the Targaryen name", said Viserys IV.

Luna looked at her sisters and said, "Thank you for all the love you gave me". Morgana and Morgause kissed their sister's cheek. Seraf gave one final kiss to his mother's forehead and Wolfe to her lips. "We will be together soon. It may not be in this life. I love you and thank you for everything", said Luna before closing her eyes and the hand that was on Wolfe's cheek dropped lifelessly to the ground and Wolfe cried.

Wolfe carried her and teleported back to Winterfell. Robb saw the black mist and thought he would be overjoyed to be reunited with his godmother, but he was wrong. He saw Theon walked with a solemn face and said, "We must let Jon know before we burn her". Robb ran towards Wolfe and dropped down to his knees and cried. "How?", he asked Wolfe. "She used too much of her power", was all Wolfe could say. Aaron saw the white banner of Rounins being held up. "How many are dead?", he asked. "Including Luna, six leaders and we lost some fighters", said Luther.

Seraf wrote a heart breaking letter and tied it to his own dragon. The small blue dragon flew to bring the ill news to Jon and the people in King's Landing.


	9. Funeral

9. Funerals

Jon found Wolfe placing a flower crown on Luna's head. "I understand that you are Seraf's father", said Jon as he stood next to Wolfe. Wolfe was busy looking at Luna for the last time, answered him, "I am, Your Grace". "Ma rarely spoke of you", said Jon. "We once had a little…, dispute, but we have a few reasons to not mention each other for Seraf's safety", said Wolfe.

Jon noticed the flower crown and said, "I've never seen Ma in a flower crown. Her crowns are usually…, fiery, dragon-like". "I caught her once, making this during our early meetings. When she saw me, she hid the crown, but I snatched it from her, put it on her head and said that she looked even more beautiful than her everyday Rounin battle thingy. I miss those moments. I want to make her my wife after the war is over, but alas…", said Wolfe before he started to sob.

Seraf arrived and covered his mother with a white cloak with a direwolf and dragon sigil. "It's time, father", said Seraf, sorrowfully. "Give me a minute, Seraf, please", said Wolfe. Alexei, bandaged at the neck, appeared from behind and said, "We must learn to let things go, son. Don't torture yourself or her for everyone's sake, please". Wolfe broke in tears. Seraf grabbed his father and pulled him aside.

Among the fallen were Zen, Ken, Damion and two of Aaron's second-in-commands. Lara was badly hurt that Elaine had to bed rest her. Aaron, Alexei, Jon, Morgause, Morgana and Wolfe held out the fire and were prepared to burn the dead, but Wolfe hesitated until Seraf held his hand and together, they burned the fallen ones. Suddenly, the fire burst out big then vanished, leaving a dragon-like egg, a new born phoenix, a new born shark where the emperor hurried himself to pick up and two others that Aaron picked up and hid in his pocket cloak.

Alexei went and grabbed the dragon egg. He handed over to Wolfe and said, "Take care of this". "Rounins don't die that easy", said Morgause. "Unless it's their time", said Morgana. Wolfe held the egg like how a person would cradle a child. "What happens now?", asked Jon. "I'm handing over Ten Nations to you, Your Grace. I just want Fortuna", said Emperor Shinzi, "Place a governor or two to straighten things up, if you may". "I'll get it done", said Jon. The emperor grabbed the phoenix as well and returned back to his country to gather his army and restore peace at Fortuna.

"Seraf", said Alexei, "Since you married Princess Visenya, I think it is wise for you to bring her home now the war has end". "I understand grandfather", said Seraf, "But what about father? I can't just leave him". "I'll be fine, Seraf. Besides, I'm waiting for your mother here", said Wolfe. Jon, Robb, Theon, Sansa and the rest of the Starks bid farewell to Wolfe before Morgana and Morgause sent him back to his home. "Get the Targaryens back home", said Robb. "Hurry, don't think Uncle Serys can't hold on his sanity much longer", said Jon, "I sent Bran and Joff to pick him up from the Red Keep". "I'll head back, to get Serys and Senya", said Seraf before disappearing.

(That night)

Viserys arrived and being escorted to a room. There, he found his wife, asleep and full of injuries and his two youngest children next to her. He ran to his wife and then, hugged his children. "I was so worried", said Viserys as he hugged his children. "Forgive us, father. We left to protect you", said Viserys IV. He kissed his children's foreheads before sitting next to his wife. "Father, I would like to present to you my wife, Princess Yen of Nether Kingdom", said Viserys IV. Viserys turned to see his new daughter-in-law, who is tall, had fiery curl red hair and blue eyes. She curtsied him and Viserys nodded, "Welcome child. I hope you and my son last till death do you part".

"Thank you, Your Grace", said Princess Yen. "Father. Now, off you go, the two of you. I'll take care of your mother", said Viserys. Viserys IV nodded and ushered his wife out. Visenya Ann knelt down next to his father and said, "Father, I…, I'm married as well". Viserys smiled and asked, "To whom that has captured my princess's heart?". "Me, Your Grace", said Seraf, who was at the opposite corner. Viserys was surprised. "Seraf and I had been…, in love for so long. He married me because we love each other", said Visenya Ann.

"That I'm glad because now, I have someone whom I trust to take care of my daughter when I'm gone", said Viserys, "Where's Lady Luna?". "Lady Luna is dead", said Visenya Ann, sobbing. "H-how?", asked Viserys. "She used up all her power. When we burned her body, it turned to a dragon egg. Father has taken it with him to be kept safe", said Seraf. "So we will see her again?", said Viserys. "Yes, but not in any time soon", said Seraf. Viserys nodded and looked over his wife. He was grateful that she's alive, but losing a friend like Luna hit him.

"It's late, why don't you two go off to bed now? I can handle Lara", said Viserys, "Take her to bed, Seraf. Senya seems tired". Seraf picked his wife into his arms and they left Viserys and Lara alone in the room. Viserys kissed Lara's forehead and said, "Come back to me, my love. I can't bear to live without you". Elaine came to check up on Lara before she retired for the night. Viserys carefully lay down next to her and slowly fall into a deep slumber, listening to her even breathing.


End file.
